totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Światła, kamera i akcja!
Tori: Witajcie dziwacy i inne kreatury oglądające nasz kochany program ! Dzisiaj jest wyjątkowy dzień , ponieważ już za moment tutaj na planie pojawią się zawodnicy , którzy dostali drugą szansę by wziąć udział w kolejnym sezonie w naszym tajemniczym losowaniu.. Ja jestem Tori i poprowadzę ten sezon dla was . Stanęła obok murki po chwili opierając się o niego. '' '''Tori: '''A kto w takim razie zastąpi naszego Hanka? ''Nagle pojawił się dumnie Bucky. '' '''Tori: '''Osoba, która była mi naprawdę lojalna i szczera. '''Bucky: '''Dziękuję i witajcie! '''Tori: ' Wiesz, że przez to nie przestanę cię obrażać? Bucky: '''Ale przyznałaś ,że ci na mnie zależy to już postęp. '''Tori: '''Za wiele sobie nie wmawiaj. '''Bucky: Ja i tak wiem swoje, jestem lepszy niz Hank. Tori: 'No cóż więc co mi zostaje! Zapraszam do nowego sezonu! ''Walnęła go przy okazji w głowę. '''Tori: Więcej nie wymawiaj tego imienia przy mnie! Bucky: To bolało.. Tori: '''Bo miało! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '' '♪Whistle♪ ''' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' '''Tori: No to niesamowite, że udało im się przeżyć. Bucky: Dokładnie. Tori: Przygotowałeś pierwszy pojazd? Bucky: 'Oczywiście. ''Odsłonił wózek z daszkiem, typowy dla planu filmowego. 'Tori:'Perfekcyjnie! Właśnie za moment nadjedzie pierwsza limuzyna z zawodnikami! Było w oddali widać kłębiący się dym i trzeszczenie silnika. '''Tori: Już jadą! Limuzyna jednak nie dojeżdża i odpada jej koło. Tori: Mogli się bardziej postarać. Westchnęła wymownie i zaciągnęła Bucky’ego do wózka. Tori: Ruszamy do nich! Bucky: Się robi , znaczy jedzie . Usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i wcisnął gaz. Podjechali do rozwalonej limuzyny. '' '''Tori:' Dziewczyny, zaraz was będziemy wypuszczać! A jako pierwsze wyjdą nowe zawodniczki, które zadebiutują w tym sezonie! Poznajmy pierwszą z nich! Jako pierwsza wyszła ubrana w japoński mundurek dziewczyna, ze spuszczoną głową i nieobecnym wzrokiem. Tori: Oto pierwsza debiutantka! Yukiyo! Yukiyo: Mało mnie to obchodzi.. Dopóki nie słyszę jęku i bólu nic mnie nie obchodzi. Westchnęła wymownie rozglądając się wokoło. Yukiyo: Obiecałaś mi tortury. Tori: Pewnie, że będą. A na wyspie cierpieli bardzo! Nagle dziewczyna dziwnie się rozpromieniła. Yukiyo: Są też przyrządy ? Bardzo chciałabym kogoś pomęczyć! Tori: Pomęczysz. Yukiyo: Nie lubię czekać. Wyjęła swój telefon i zaczęła coś pisać. Yukiyo: Muszę zanotować. Piękna dziewczyna którą można łatwo zabić.. piękna.. Zaczęła dziwnie i bez powodu płakać i odszedł na bok Se swoją walizką. Tori: Okeej.. to było dziwne.. Za bardzo... Chyba zaprosiłam do show sadystkę czy coś w tym stylu .. Dziewczyna wsiadła niechętnie do pojazdu. Tori: Więc czas na kolejną dziewczynę! Oto Pamela! Nagle jak burza wyskoczyła dziewczyna z pięcioma walizkami w futerkowych wzorkach, pod pachą miała chyba z dziesięć plakatów. Pamela: Jak słodziutko! Zaprosiliście mnie! Podniecona złapała Tori za ręce i zaczęła skakać. Tori: No nareszcie ktoś swój! Pamela: Łiiiii <3 Tori: Jesteś naprawdę piękna Pamela. Pamela: Wiem! Każdy to wie! O i pozdrawiam widzów i zawodniczkę która tam siedzi! Yukiyo: Skończcie moje życie zanim ja skończę z jej życiem. Pamela: Będziemy pewnie przyjaciółkami w drużynie! Opowiem ci o moich ulubionych stylach i ubraniach, o moich tajemnych składnikach do kosmetyków i ooo ! I o moich trzech miłościach ! One Direction , Zmierzchu i szczególnie o serialach Disney’a ! Więc przygotujmy sobie śmietankowe caffe late! Yukiyo: Gdzie są automaty japońskie kiedy potrzeba czegoś żeby się otruć... Dziewczyna z całym bagażem usiadła obok niej. Yukiyo zasłoniła uszy i skuliła się . Pamela zaczęła nucić piosenkę. Tori: Jakie one słodkie. No to czas na kolejną debiutantkę! Z limuzyny wyszła pewna siebie dziewczyna. Silvi: No w końcu ktoś mnie wypuścił z tej limuzyny. Wyglądała na pewną siebie. Spojrzała kątem oka na rywalki. Silvi: Hmpf to konkurencja ? Beznadziejne. Tori: Oto Silvi! Cóż.. co można powiedzieć o niej? Silvi: Że lubi być w centrum uwagi. Zaczęła pozować i nieszczerze uśmiechnęła się do kamery. Silvi: Ale w centrum już jestem , tylko jeszcze tego nie dostrzegasz. Tori: Okej.. widzę, że kolejna dziwna osoba dołączy do tego grona. Nagle do niej wybiegła Pamela. '' '''Pamela:' Chcesz się przyjaźnić ? Silvi: Phi.. Przyjaciele nie są mi potrzebni. Czuć od ciebie zapyziały perfum z jakiegoś przecenionego hipermarketu. Pamela: A szkoda.. ktoś mógłby poprawić ten trochę starodawny styl. Odepchnęła ją od siebie i wsiadła. Tori: Więc teraz czas na kolejną zawodniczkę, ale już nie debiutantkę , można powiedzieć że wyjadaczka. Zaszła dość wysoko i czemu jest sławna? Cóż słowa tego nie określą. Oto Ari! Nagle z limuzyny wyskoczyła Ari, ale walnęła się w dach i upadła. Ari: Gdzie Richard! Ja chcę Richarda! Rozejrzała się dziwnie dookoła. Ari: I gdzie są lasy! Tori: Tutaj nie ma lasów, są tylko plany filmowe. Ari:'''Ale zwierzątka są? '''Tori: Chyba są w okolicy. Ari: ŁIIII! Tori: A po co ci one? Ari: Oj muszę być blisko natury inaczej zdarza mi się szaleć. Pobiegła dalej ale znowu upadła. Tori:'Dobrze, nie przeciągając kolejna zawodniczka ostro dostawała w pięty w ostatnim sezonie, ale zaszła dość wysoko. Nie przeciągając .. Oto Cassie! ''Nagle wyszła z limuzyny Cassie w całkiem nowym stroju. '''Tori: Co za nieoczekiwana zmiana ! Wow. Cassie: Przez to, że brałam udział już nie jestem tą samą osobą. Tori: Więc kim jesteś? Cassie: Wciąż daje z siebie wszystko, jednak teraz trudno czasem jest mi dostrzegać pozytywy. Jednak mimo mieszonego optymizmu wciąż cieszę się! Tori: No dobrze, proszę. Przepuściła ją i szła machając do kamery, ale nagle przewróciła się o leżącą Ari. Tori: Ona jeszcze nie wstała? Cóż.. widać podoba jej się dywan. Ari:'Przypomina trawę.. fajny. ''Głaskała go, a Cassie próbowała jakoś wstać. '''Tori: A skoro o nim mowa czas na kolejną uczestniczkę. Dawała czadu i ma serce do walki! Oto ona! Nikita! Z limuzyny wyszła zadowolona Nikita. Nikita: Witam ludzie i pozostałych ! Konkurencja przybyła! Tori:'''Udało ci się wrócić do gry! Cieszysz się? '''Nikita: Pewnie! Zacisnęła swoją pięść i uniosła. Nikita: Jestem gotować dać z siebie wszystko! I nie ważne co inni pomyślą, nie obchodzi mnie! Ważne, że jestem sobą! Tori: Dokładnie! Szczere i prawdziwe słowa. Zapraszam do pojazdu! Nikita: Dzięki! Szła dywanem, ale ominęła Ari i pomogła wstać Cassie. Nikita: Nowa. Skojarzyła, że to Cassie i szybko wzięła od niej ręce. Nikita: Z kochanką Marcusa nie chce mieć nic wspólnego. Cassie: Nie myśl, że ci podziękuję . Nikita: Nawet nie chcę. Yukiyo: Kolejne ofiary tego dołującego show.. Fajnie . Uśmiechnęła się do nich dziwnie gdy wsiadały i szybko zajęły wolne miejsca. Ari: A teraz ja! Wskoczyła tak, że krem którym smarowała się Pamela wylądował na Cassie. Pamela: No nie! To był mój ulubiony. Z garderoby słodkiej gwiazdy! Jak się upodobnię do Hannah!? I jak Justin Russo mnie pokocha!? Ari: Jesteś nadrobiona.. fuj. Zrobiła krzywą minę i usiadła gdzieś obok. Tori: Więc czas na kolejną osobę. Ma duże IQ, zręczna i poradzi sobie z rywalami ! Choć ostatnio uwzięli się na nią. Oto Georgia! Z limuzyny wysiadła Georgia wraz s paroma książkami w dłoniach. Tori: Przygotowana jak zawsze. Georgia: Cóż w pewnym sensie. Lecz tym razem zabrałam coś na nudę między zadaniami. Tori: Zaskoczysz nas w tym sezonie? Georgia: Zapewne tak, nauczyłam się na swoich błędach i powoli wyciągałam wnioski oraz znam większość predyspozycji następnego pokolenia uczestników. Brałam pod uwagę wiele elementów losowych i korzystając z prostej statystyki oraz kombinatoryki. Nagle prowadząca przerwała jej gadanie. Tori: Cóż .. albo gadasz szyfrem albo cię nie zrozumiałam ! Georgia: Według mnie. Tori: Nie kończ dla swojego dobra i zapraszam do busa. Georgia: Nader wszystko pragnę zauważyć , że to wózek filmowy do poruszania siępo studio filmowym a nie bus. Nagle została popchnięta , żeby poszła dalej. Tori: No .. więc kolejna zawodniczka nie jest może tak mądra jak ta teraz, ale ma swój urok i dziką naturę . Naturę niszczycielki i łowcy kosmitów! Nagle został przebity dach limuzyny i wyskoczyła dziewczyna w dziwnym hełmie. Rouse: Mhahaha! Udało mi się pokonać tego złego cyborga! Prowadząca nerwowo zacisnęła pięścią. Tori : '''Cóż .. niechętnie , ale powitajcie Rouse. '''Rouse: Jeśli są kosmici to ja ich wytropię!!! Tori: Żadnych nie ma. Rouse:'''To się okaże. Już czuję ich zapach! '''Ari: To serek! Zdjęła skarpetę i wyjęła kawałek. Ari: Lubię jak jest dojrzały. Jak moja miłość z Richardem! Pamela: I jak moja z Justinem! Ari: Stwierdzam, żeś głupia! Pamela:'Też tak sądzę! ''Głupi uśmiechała ciesząc się z tego, a wszystkie pozostałe dziewczyny przekręcały głowami. '''Yukiyo: Jeśli trafimy do jednego domku jej jako pierwszej pokażę moje nożyczki .. Rouse: Ciii! Kosmita tu jest! Zaczęła kucać jakby znikała, ale schowała się tylko przed kamerą idąc dołem. Tori: Nawet porządnie nie zaczęliśmy a już migreny dostanę.. cóż.. czas na przedostatnią zawodniczkę. Na pewno wprowadzi trochę ładu i składu. Oto! Ellen! Nagle prędko wyszła kolejna zawodniczka. Ellen: Stop! Dzień Tag prowadząca! Tori: Cóż, nie byłaś do końca angielką albo angielskojęzyczną osobą? Ellen: Ja ! Ich bin z Niemiec i zapanuję nad tymi zdziecinniałymi. Und zemsta! Tori: Z tego co zrozumiałam to coś tak gadałaś o zapanowaniu i zemście. Mogę życzyć powodzenia. Odsalutowała jej i ruszyła pewnym krokiem po dywanie . '' '''Tori:' Uhh.. No i ostatnia dziewczyna. Nagle coś jej zaświtało. Tori: Której imienia nie pamiętam.. Pokaż się! Z limuzyny wyszła ostatnia dziewczyna w dość tradycyjnym stroju codziennym. '' '''Joqline:' Bonjour! Jestem Joqline i dziękuję za kolejną szansę powrotu. Buziaczki! Rozesłała w stronę kamery buziaki. Tori: Joqline ? Nie kojarzę cię .. Joqline:'Wielu nie kojarzy, głównie przez tego wrednego knypka. Takich to by we Francji ścięli w czasie rewolucji. '''Tori:'Ale masz bojowe nastawienie ! To się liczy ! '''Joqline: W istocie Trebieu! Odmachała do kamery i wsiadła do wózka. Po chwili Bucky wraz z paniami odjechał w siną dla. Tori:'''I to był przyjazd pań, a teraz krótka przerwa i czas na przyjazd panów! Reklama '''Lektor: '''Znacie jego? '''Paolo: No jak ktoś może mnie nie znać! Zaczął machać swoim brzuchem we wszystkie strony. Lektor: '''A może jego? '''Xavier: Sprawię że twoja dusza będzie płonąć jak żar tysięcy hord piekielnych które spalą cię żywcem! Rzucił nożem prosto w tarczę z której zaczęła ciec czerwona farba. Lektor: A może je? Dakota: O my gosh! To ci tak pasuje do stylu. Jessica:'Ale nie tak jak tobie. ''Zaczęły piszczeć aż kamera pękła. 'Lektor: '''Tak.. nie wszystkich warto pamiętać.. Ale o jednym nie zapomnijcie! Nowe odcinki Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Wkrótce oni wszyscy staną do boju w nowych trudniejszych wyzwaniach? 242px '''Lektor: '''Już wkrótce z nowymi odcinkami! Brama wejściowa – Przyjazd drugiej grupy zawodników ''Po pięciominutowej niskobudżetowej reklamie ponownie pojawił się widok bramy wejściowej. '''Tori: Witam widzów! oglądacie właśnie przyjazd pierwszych zawodników do naszego nowego reality show! A właściwie sezonu drugiego! Pod bramę tym razem podjechał Hernando z wózkiem. Hernando:'''Melduję się! '''Tori: Witaj! Chłopacy będą jechali tym wózkiem! Ale to nie nowa niespodzianka. Bowiem moim nowym niewolni.. znaczy pracownikiem będzie Hernando! Hernando: I będę prowadził go ja , przystojny i romantyczny Hernando. Tori: Tak, każdy jest uroczy. Nagle w oddali pojawiło się trąbienie oznaczające przybycie limuzyny z chłopakami. Tori: O już są ! Podbiegła na początek dywanu , limuzyna w końcu dojechała. Wyglądała nie lepiej niż ta dziewczyn. Tori: O postarali się , więc .. Zaczynamy ! Pierwsi oczywiście debiutanci i oto pierwszy z nich, pochodzący właśnie z Kanady, chłopak oczarowujący swym spojrzeniem. Nagle drzwi zostały otworzone przez pierwszego zawodnika. Vince: Czyż to słońce sprawia, że szczęście nas oplata swym dotykiem ? Czy jednak to żar bijący od ciebie sprawia. Podszedł do niej i ucałował w rękę. Vince: Sprawia iż jesteś niczym bogini słońca mieniąca się iskrami tysiąca gorejących płomieni. Prowadząca się zawstydziła i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Hernando: Uhh.. przyjemniaczek. Vince : '''Witam i ciebie szanowni. Jestem Vince i sprawię , że narodzi się tutaj wiele miłości! '''Hernando: Przestań pieprzyć i wsiadaj! Chłopak posłuchał się i wszedł, Tori przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Tori:'''Chyba moje serce się rozpłynęło. '''Hernando: Ehm! Tori: No właśnie.. zawodnicy.. więc kolejny zawodnik jest nieco z innej ligi, a bardziej kosmicznej. Oto kolejny, zagorzały fan gier fantasy i planszówek! Derek! Z limuzyny wyszedł kolejny chłopak. Derek: Bywaj moja zacna pani. Zamurowało ją i nie wiedziała co zrobić. Tori: Też bywaj? Derek: Azaliż jeśli wać można tupnąć. Tori:'Trafiłam na inną planetę. '''Derek:'Przepraszam ale moja mowa czasem nie trafia do każdego . 'Tori:'To może zabierzesz swoje cztery litery do pojazdu !? '''Derek: Jak żem dziewoja każe. Zacisnęła pięść z nerwów myśląc, że ją obraził. Szybko jej jednak minęło. Tori: Co za rozczarowanie. Więc teraz kolejny zawodnik o którym można powiedzieć , że za dużo chce wiedzieć i za dużo wie. Nagle zamiast wyjść z limuzyny pojawił się za nią. Rufus: Hmm prowadząca Tori, trochę egocentryczna, rozpuszczona, dziecinna i diva. Dziwna mieszanka uczuć. Nie wytrzymała, ale nie zdążyła go uderzyć. Rufus: Nerwowa kiedy się o niej mówi. Tori: Musisz od tyłu straszyć ludzi!? Rufus: Lepiej wiedzieć z kim się gra i z kim trzeba będzie spędzać czas. Wyjął jakiś notatnik i zaczął coś pisać. Rufus: Każdy człowiek to wróg , który jeszcze się nie ujawnił. Tori: Zejdź mi z oczu i .. Rufus: Mam się udać do pojazdu, który zawiezie nas do .. Nagle podszedł Hernando i zakneblował mu usta. Tori: Dzięki! Dzięki! Wdzięczna dała mu buziaka. Potem palcem przejechała po języku i wyjęła włos z jego twarzy. Hernando: Ależ sprawy nie ma , on za dużo kłapie. Tori: Pamiętaj że mogę cię wywalić kiedy chcę! Hernando: Tak, tak .. dla mnie ważne to że spełnię się jako kucharz! Zabłysły mu nagle oczy. Tori: I po co spoilerujesz. Poznaliście nowych, więc teraz kolej na wyjadaczy tego sezonu. Najpierw powitajmy niedoszłego finalistę poprzedniego sezonu! Zdobył on szansę jednak po walce o kasę przegrał. Okazał się najgorszym względem charakteru, najlepszy pod względem gry. Powitajcie Marcusa! Z limuzyny wychodzi Marcua. Marcus: Mam mega wkurwa jeszcze, wiec nie prowokuj. Tori: Jaki miły. Marcus: Cholernie. Tori: Nie smuć się, teraz masz szansę grać o pięć milionów. To o dwa więcej. Marcus: Znowu trzeba będzie frajerów się pozbywać.. jak miło. Kątem oka zauważył nowych zawodników. Marcus: I sprowadziliście świeże mięso .. super. Vince: Ja nie jestem jakimś zwykłym ! Jestem niczym jagnięcina .. delikatna w dotyku i słodka w smaku.. ohh. Zamachnął swoimi włosami. Vince: Czuję wenę do napisania wiersza o kulinarnym temacie … jagnięcina .. cudna nowina.. muszę to spisać. Wziął notes i zaczął pośpiesznie notować. Rufus: Mnie też naszło na coś innego. Zaczął rysować portret Vince’a i wszędzie pisał poecisko. Tori:'Jak się dogadują i są zgodni ze sobą. Czas na kolejnego zawodnika! Jest bogaty, nawet bardzo choć z charakteru wydaje się nijaki. Oto Richard! ''Wyszedł z limuzyny machając uszanowanie. '''Richard: Miło być ponownie w show. Tori:'''gdyby ciebie nie było to Ari by pewnie mnie zabiła. '''Richard: Ćwiczymy nad jej zazdrością. Tori:Ćwiczycie? Richard: Nom już jesteśmy na etapie nietępienia ludzi i dawania im kar. Sprowadziło się ją tylko do mniejszych czynów cielesnych. Tori: A ja raczej nie chcę tego doświadczać.. więc proszę. Kazała mu iść i otrząsnęła głową. Tori: No.. po tym dziwnym spotkaniu czas na kolejnego zawodnika ! Jest silny , ma władzę i rządzi nimi lecz niestety mimo wszystko ktoś musi go prowadzić za rękę. Oto Pedro! Z limuzyny wyszedł Pedro a tuż za nim John. Tori: Dlaczego wychodzisz przed swoją zapowiedzią. Pedro: Chętnie odpowiemy. John musi mieć takie samo wejście jak ja. John:'''Przynajmniej tak prosił. '''Pedro: Bracia trzymają się razem. Złapał go za głowę i poczochrał mu włosy. John : Możesz tak mi nie robić? Pedro: Jaki słodki. Tori: Jak dla mnie to dziwne. Nagle wyjął pistolet i wymierzył w nią. Pedro: Na pewno? Tori:'Zabawka chcesz mnie. ''Nagle wystrzelił i pojawił się dym z pistoletu. Tori skulona i przeprażona padła na ziemię. '''Pedro: Ahahaha! John: Haha .. Wszyscy chłopacy wpadli w śmiech po tym. Wkurzona i rozdrażniona Tori złapała za broń i złamała ją na pół. Pedro: Dziecino. Tori: MARSZ DO BUSA ! GAZEM ! Nie protestowali. Widzieli na jej twarzy szaleństwo i szybko siedli do pojazdu. Tori: Czas na kolejnego zawo.. Ciężko dyszała z zdenerwowania , ale w końcu odetchnęła głęboko. Tori: Kolejnego zawodnika jakim jest Davis! Z limuzyny wyszedł nie przejmując się niczym i olał przywitanie. Tori: Coś nam powiesz? Davis: Tylko to że mam gdzieś to show. Jestem tu dla kasy ale na pewno nie wciągnę się w takie bagno. Tori: Bagno? Znowu była za bardzo pobudzona. Davis:'No .. a ty znowu będziesz to prowadziła? Zabrakło im innych modeli na wymianę. ''Wściekła złapała go za koszulę. 'Davis:'Odstaw mnie do cholery! Wkurzona przerzuciła nim i rzuciła prosto do busa . Nikt nie raczył odezwać się żadnym słowem. '''Tori: Jestem spokojn .. jestem spokojna.. i wcale nie chcę ich rozjechać walcem. Zaczęła masować sobie skroń i ponownie starała się wyciszyć. Tori: Czas może na kolejnego zawodnika. Jego niesława cudem do finałowej trójki! Oto Noel! Czekała trochę czasu aż w końcu walnęła w limuzynę. Tori: Masz wyjść! Noel: Tadam! Walnął jej w nos nagle drzwiami. Noel: Super gość przybył! Davis: Z doliny spłukanych? Tam trafisz. Marcus: Ja przewiduję mu ciekawsze miejsce. Richard: Zapewne Cmentarz... Marcus: Nieee... to za proste. Zacierał złowieszczo ręce się śmiejąc. Lorenzo: No jak pięknie i mi ktoś otworzył drzwi! Czuję się bosko. Zdjął swój gustowny żakiecik i rzucił na Noela. Lorenzo: Zabierz moje walizki służbo. Noel: A ja na takiego wyglądam! Lorenzo: Jesteś brzydki i sądziłem, że tak zarabiasz. Nagle obok nich pojawiła się wściekła Tori. Tori: ' RUSZAĆ! ''Przegoniła ich do pojazdu i pośpiesznie Hernando odjechał. 'Tori: ' No... Teraz.. Dotknęła swojej fryzury i się niesamowicie wściekła. '''Tori: Pożałują tego.. oj pożałują ci goście. Wsiadła sobie do limuzyny i pojechała. Namiot Stołówkowy Oba pojazdy z chłopakami jak i dziewczynami podjechały do wielkiego namiotu gdzie wszyscy byli już wewnątrz i ponownie się przywitali. Marcus: No Cassie, jaka niemiła przyjemność. Ponownie będziemy się droczyli Cassie: Phi .. teraz tak łatwo ci nie pójdzie. Pewnym, ale wciąż nie do końca prawdziwym krokiem dumnie go minęła. Joqline: Ty! Wskazała na niego. Joqline ''' Ty mnie chciałeś zabić i przez ciebie wzięli mnie za ofiarę losu. Teraz oui łatwo nie pójdzie. '''Marcus: Proszę .. zbierają się. Siadł wygodnie nie przejmując się nimi. Joqline: Oh jak kiedyś powiedziałam w mym kraju ciebie by pod szubienice wzięli. Nagle Yukiyo minęła się z nimi ze spuszczoną głową i opadłymi rękoma zerkając na komórkę. Yukiyo: Zioniecie taką nienawiścią do siebie. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i patrzała się jakby chciała ich zabić. Yukiyo:'Chcę wam pomóc w tym sadystycznym projekcie! ''Nagle wszyscy uciekli on niej a ona stała sama. '''Yukiyo: Czuję że nie będę popularna. Znowu zagapiła się w komórkę. Yukiyo: Czuję się dobrze .. oj.. radość.. teraz smutek. Tori: Dobrze! Może się skupicie. Jak widzicie tutaj będziecie otrzymywać posiłki. Ale zmieni się wam wydający. Poszła i otworzyła ladę a tam Hernando mieszał ręką i garnku. Hernando: Heeej ziomy! Nagle z garnka wyszła macka i go dusiła, a on wziął metalową łyżkę i zaczął się siłować. Rufus:'''Ten pechowiec i ofiara losu ma nam gotować!? '''Hernando: Ej ! Na imprezie nie jestem ofiarą ! Macka coraz bardziej go zdusiła, ale odgryzł mackę. Tori: Nie ceni się chłopak. No i ktoś był potrzebny. Pamela: Ale chyba serwują tutaj dietetyczne dania ? Vince: Oh zapewne .. twa uroda nie dorasta do pięt innym. Pamela: Co? Vince: Zatonąłem w morzu twojej doskonałości. Pamela: A goń się zboku. Spojrzał na nią zalotnie, ale się krzywił gdy wyjęła zdjęcie Biebera i się zaczęła z nim tulić. Pamela: To jest prawdziwy mężczyzna! Vince: Wbiłaś mi od razu nóż w me czułe serce. Davis: Sprowadziłaś popierdolonych ludzi babo i się ciesz. Nagle Ari wyrywała się do odpowiedzi bez powodu. Ari: '''A dlaczego tam nie ma Noela ! '''Noel: '''Sorki ale ja jestem w grze ! '''Ari: '''Ooo… teraz zauważyłam. '''Nikita : Phi .. i tak teraz my wygramy sezon. Prawda John ? Złapała go i przytuliła.' Ari: Nie ee.. Ja i Richuś wygramy! Również go złapała i zaczęła go tulić. Nikita: Spadaj dzikusko! My jesteśmy lepsi! Zaczęła go trochę dusić. John: Spokojnie. Ari: My jesteśmy lepszym małżeństwem niż wy ! Już nawet zaplanowałam kiedy odwiedzę porodówkę! Również swojego chłopaka zaczęła dusić. Richard: Zaraz będziesz wdową jak zmiażdżysz mnie. W tym samym momencie puściły chłopaków którzy padli. Zmierzyły się wrogimi spojrzeniami i poszły w przeciwnych kierunkach. '' '''Lorenzo:' Pani prowadząca mam pytanie ! A domki teraz będą w lepszym stanie ? I nie chcę mieszkać z dziewczynami.. one często zabierały mi kosmetyki. Pedro: Który prawdziwy używa kosmetyków !? Lorenzo: Tylko ci co noszą męski róż i korzystają z męskiego make-up. Rouse:'Dobrze się przebierasz potworze. ''Wyszła zza jego krzesła z tarką. '''Rouse: '''Zedrzyjmy z ciebie tą powłokę kosmito. '''Lorenzo: AAA! Gwiazda w potrzebie! Wstał i zaczął uciekać przed żądną schwycenia kosmity Rouse. Pedr : Zapowiada się sajgon jak z najgorszej dzielnicy Yorku. Pamela: O my gosh! Jesteś Anglikiem. Pedro: Nie.. i trzymaj się z dala ode mnie. Joqline: Mam jedno pytanie. Co z naszymi bagażami i gdzie będziemy spać. Tori: Faktycznie. Joqline:'''Więc? '''Tori: Bagaże znajdują się na placu i odbierzecie je za chwilę. Rufus: Dla mnie to i tak nieważne. Derek: Ważne jest jednak to żeby ona nam nie szperała w bagażu. Tori: No proszę, nie macie po pięć lat żeby rewizję wam robić. Nagle za nią schował się Lorenzo. Lorenzo: A ja poproszę. Szczególnie jej! Przerażony wskazał na Rouse która nagle złagodniała. Rouse: Jestem grzeczną dziewczynką. Lorenzo: Raczej przerażającą! John: A ja jeszcze mam pytanie. Tori: Proszę mów. John: Co z podziałem na drużyny? Tori: I na to przyjdzie i pora. Nagle dziewczyna walnęła w stolik aż Cassie opluła siedzącego obok Marcusa z zaskoczenia. Ellen: Nein. To bardzo sclecht organizacja! Cassie: Zakrztusiłabym się przez ciebie! Marcus: ''' Zaraz oberwie za to... '''Pedro: Spokojnie chołoto. Silvi: Chołotą to ty jesteś! Nagle porwadząca zatrąbiła przywołując wszystkich do porządku. Tori: 'Ludzie! '''Ari: '''Gwizdek tak samo straszny.. ''Masowała sobie ucho, ale nagle zbliżył je do Richarda. '''Ari: Będziesz jak piesek? Plooose! Richard: '''Chciałbym nie.. '''Tori: Dobrze, więc nie ma więcej pytań to czas was oprowadzić dalej po planie. A właściwie waszym nowym domku przez kolejne miesiące. Prowadząca zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia jak i zawodnicy za nią. Hernando wciąż walczył z ośmiornicą. Plac Prowadząca zaprowadziła zawodników na niewielki placyk. Pośrodku było małe ognisko oraz stały dwie przyczepy. Tori: No więc żeby było selektywnie i zabawniej bo pewnie będziecie się przedrzeźniali w swoich płciach, chłopcy zamieszkają w tym domku. Wskazała na niebieską, zadbaną przyczepę i Lorenzo zaczął klaskać z radości. '' '''Davis:' Mamy w tym czymś mieszkać!? Jaja. Se robisz. Tori:'''Normalny człowiek by się uśmiechnął! A skoro tam będą chłopacy mieszkać , to dziewczyny mają drugą przyczepę. '''Yukiyo: Da się zauważyć że jesteśmy nienormalnie.. radość. Zaczęła dalej pisać w komórce. Tori: Dziewczyny zajmą sobie ten drugi domek! Wskazała na drugą w jeszcze gorszym stanie przyczepę. Nagle spadł daszek który służył jako okno. Silvi:Że oni dostają zadbaną przyczepę a my jakieś przedpotowe miejsce sprowadzone z śmietnika!? Tori: Skąd wiesz, że tak skupujemy? Silvi: Taka taniocha to mnie nie dziwi. Tori: Możesz sama zarządzać jak chcesz. Silvi: Proszę! Mam wyręczać takiego robola z jego pracy? Nie dzięki. Tori: Żadnego szacunku. Po chwili przyszedł znany im już pomocnik. Tori: No właśnie! Panowie powitajcie drugiego członka ekipy, którego już większość zna. Człowiek czynu i wspaniały i ten lojalny pomocnik. Bucky! Bucky : 'Siemka ludzie ponownie. ''Chłopacy jakoś nie wyrazili chęci przywitania się. '''Bucky: Mili jak zawsze. Tori: To co .. macie półgodziny żeby się poznać i rozpakować swoje rzeczy w przyczepach. Potem zaczniemy wyzwanie. Więc żegnajcie! Noel: Chwilka, a te dwie szopy? Tori: No tak .. bym zapomniała. Ta mała szopa to nasz rekwizytornia i pokój zwierzeń dla was. Wsiadła i wskazała na tą większą. Tori: A to wasza łazienka. Tylko nie demoluj mi jej od razu! Noel się zarumienił wstydliwie. Noel: W tamtej było ślisko ! Davis: Jasne moczymordo... Wszyscy chłopacy zaczęli się z niego śmiać jak i większość dziewczyn. Tori: Dobra.. macie dzień wolnego na razie. Stawcie się na jutrzejsze wyzwanie i zaczniemy ostro nowy sezon! A właśnie. Podjechał wózek z ich bagażami. Tori: Odbierzcie swoje rzeczy i miłej nocy. Powinniśmy byli zacząć wyzwanie, no ale.. czasu nie oszukam. Wzruszyła i poszła z Bucky'm do swojej eleganckiej przyczepy w niewidocznym dla zawodników miejscu. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Więc sezon się zaczął i ja jestem w grze. Że też ci idioci zwany potocznie producentami pomylili łodzie i wsadzili mnie nie do tej ! Ale .. teraz walczę o więcej pieniędzy a ta pani potrzebuje na swoje cele. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Brakuje mi Cilii .. ona była dla mnie oparciem w poprzednim sezonie , a teraz nie mam nikogo. Ale postaram się dać radę ! '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń ):'UUU ! Czuję że nasza miłość rozkwitnie ! I będę mogła go po kryjomu obserwować ..czuję się gorąca na samą myśl o jego ciałku. 'Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'W poprzednim sezonie nie dałem z siebie za wiele i raczej byłem kulą .. Teraz chcę się wybić i spędzić sporo czasu z Ari . Znaczy mniej niż normalnie. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czuję że ten sezon będzie pojechany .. ale jest plus. Oni nie wiedzą nic o nowych a ja wiem już dosyć sporo, nie mówiąc o wyjadaczach. Niech trzymają kieszenie zapięte bo ja nie będę taki miękki jak Noel. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń ): Dam teraz z siebie więcej niż sto procent. Arichard pożałują za to ,że nam pokrzyżowali plany w poprzednim sezonie ! Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń ): Jestem pewna że tym razem upoluję ufoludka. Mam już nawet pierwsze tropy. Muahahaha! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Na co liczę? Że tym razem powtórzę swój występ, a oni będą przeklinać dzień kiedy mnie poznali. Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeeej !!! Ja chcem to wygrać i sprawię że faceci będą padać do mych stóp i w końcu może nie będę musiała wkradać się pod prysznica do Justina Russo !! Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Strategia? Hah, tym razem zrobić trzeba tak by rozdawać samemu karty. I sądzę że jest kogoś kogo można wyszkolić. Yukiyo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak wygram.. to spalę tą nagrodę i pozwolę im popatrzeć.. chcę żeby poczuli moją niechęć do życia.. Przyczepa Dziewczyn Jak powiedziała Tori zawodnicy poszli odnieść swoje rzeczy do przyczep. Pamela: Dlaczego tutaj jest tak mało miejsca.. smutno mi jest. Ktoś zaczął spoglądać przez jej ramię. Yukiyo: Powiedz jak bardzo! Ta krzykła piskliwym głosem , Yukiyo z szoku padła na ziemię. Nikita: 'Ari się sklonowała czy co. '''Ari:'Ja chcę się rozmnożyć. O matko znowu zaczęło mi buzować. '''Nikita: '''Zaczynasz się robić niebezpieczna dla otoczenia. '''Ari: W czym ci przeszkadza moje oddanie się miłości do chłopaka nieskażonego złem!? Nikita: Tym że tobie odwala! Dziewczyny bliski były szarpania gdy nagle obie odskoczyły gdy Rouse niosła jakąś metalową maszynę. Nikita: Co to do cholery jest!? Nagle Yukiyo się otrząsnęła i rzuciła się. Yukiyo: Czy to terminator wersja dwa zero z fikcją ustalenia wielkości i głębokości wcięć, oraz całkowicie bezbolesne unieruchomienie ofiary. Rouse: UU znasz się na rzeczy! Będziesz łowić ze mną kosmitów ? Yukiyo: Pragnieniem mym najgłębszym zawsze było polowanie. W tym świetle i dziewczyńskiej atmosfery znalazł się jeden mrok. Rouse: A skąd masz.. Wyciągnęła po komórkę, ale na nagle ja złapała i zaczęła ściskać. Yukiyo: Potnę cię jeśli kiedyś odważysz mi się wyciągnąć rękę. Rouse: Yay! Zna samoobrone.. Ellen: Natychmiast przestać się bić! Yukiyo: Chcesz poznać równiej siłę mroku? Chciała się rzucić i również unieruchomić, ale dostała ciosa i się uspokoiła. Yukiyo: Ciemność.. widzę nareszcie.. Padła znowu na podłogę. Ellen: Dast ist schlecht zachowanie! Damen, można wchodzić. Po chwili weszły kolejne dziewczyny. Cassie: Powiedzmy że on naprawdę był zły. Joqline: Ale on jest zły. Cassie: Wiem to przez niego. Będziemy trzymały się razem. Joqline: Oui, tym razem my się zemścimy. Dziewczyna nagle uniosła rękę. Yukiyo: Zemsta! Ellen: Shlecht! Strzeliła jej z bata żeby się uspokoiła. Joqline: Ona jest straszna.. Cassie: Lepiej zajmijmy miejsce. Ukradkiem poszły zająć sobie łózka. Do przyczepy weszły ostatnie dziewczyny. Silvi: Każą nam spać w takich warunkach!? Wkurzona rzuciła walizką w kąt. Georgia: Bywało gorzej na obozie. Pamela: Teraz jest słitaśnie! Pokazała dziewczynom swoją ścianę którą zdążyła okleić. Georgia: Czy to wycinanka z gwiazd? Pamela: Taaak! Tak będzie wyglądał mój chłopak idealny! Nogi Justina, jego włosy, ta męska klata. Jak ja go kocham. Aż mam ochotę! Nagle wyciągnęła radyjko przykuwając uwagę wszystkich. Pamela: Podensić! Na cały regulator włączyła One Direction i zaczęła szaleć. Ari jak to usłyszała zwymiotowała i padła na ziemię w swoje wymiociny. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Że też ktoś ze szlacheckim pochodzeniem ma mieszkać ze świńskimi wieśniakami. ''W pokoju rozgorzały coraz to nowe konflikty, ale w końcu wszystko było ustalone. Yukiyo miała łóżko piętrowe z Pamelą, Ari z Rouse, Nikita z Georgią, Silvi jakimś cudem doszła do porozumienia z Ellen i ostatnie bez problemu zajęły Joqline i Cassie. '' Przyczepa Chłopaków ''Chłopacy również weszli do swojej aż nadto zadbanej przyczepy. '''Lorenzo: Oh idealne miejsce dla mnie. Vince: '''Przyznaję że czuję się zaskoczony atmosferą tego otoczenia. '''Pedro: '''Jak przystało na nas. '''Vince: Nie należy zapominać, że iż gdy umieści się się.. Nagle oberwał z poduszki. Pedro: Jakoś nie mam ochoty słuchać mądrości na dzisiaj. Walnął się wygodnie na swoim zajętym łóżku. John: '''Zagościłeś się już jak w domu. '''Pedro: '''Bo ja tym razem go nie opuszczę. Mam zamiar wygrać. '''John: W sumie.. Sam nie mam zamiaru. Pedro: Moja krew. A teraz rusz się po napój. John: Mówiłeś że chyba. Pedro: No ale wciąż wymaga! Wywrócił oczami i poszedł po jakiś napój. W międzyczasie doszło do dość dziwnej rozmowy. Richard:'''Więc ona naprawdę ci się spodobała? '''Noel: Dokładnie świetnie z nią jest. Richard: Więc Ari w końcu będzie mogła się uspokoić. Noel: A przy okazji, ona wciąż jest na mnie zła? Richard: Spokojnie. Położył mu rękę na ramie żeby go pocieszyć. Richard: Wpomina tylko o tobie jak idzie do łazienki, ale dla mnei to absurdalna głupota i każdy może mieć wypadek. Noel: Nah... Załamany padł na kołdrę. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): To będzie jak niekończący się horror... ale dam radę. Postaram się być silny i oprę się pokusie. Chce się zmienić. W międzyczasie inni chłopacy zaczęli się wdawać w konflikty. Derek: 'Więc nawet jest wygodnie. ''Otworzył swoją walizkę i na ścianie coś rozkleił. '''Marcus: Do cholery zająłeś moje łózko. Derek: Dopóki nie było żadnej twojej rzeczy to łóżko jest moje! Wrogo się na siebie spoglądali i oboje nie chcieli odpuścić. Derek: '''Chcę po prostu zając łóżko które nie było zaklepane. '''Lorenzo: Ależ panowie. Odsunął Marcusa nieco dalej, ale ten się szarpnął. Marcus: Jeszcze wszyscy. Wskazał na każdego zawodnika. Marcus: Wszyscy zostaniecie pokonani. Rufus: Za łatwo dajesz sobie wbijać noże w plecy. Marcus: To raczej ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich. Nagle z swojego łóżka wstał Pedro i podszedł do Marcusa. Pedro: Ja z chęcią mój wrogu przyjmę zakład. Wszyscy się zdziwili. Marcus: Co proponujesz? Pedro: Zakładzik taki że który odpadnie pierwszy przez jeden dzień będzie służył drugiemu. Marcus: Hahaha! Wiedz że wywalenie cię było przyjemnością i chętnie to powtórzę. Napluł na rękę i wystawił. Pedro: Zgoda, ale tym razem mam swoich ludzi tutaj i łatwo nie ujdziesz. Również napluł i uścisnęli swoje dłonie. Nagle Lorenzo wziął ręcznik i zaczął ich wycierać. Lorenzo:'Jeszcze jakieś bakterie się zalęgną i pochoruję się a to źle wpłynie na moje ciało. ''Oboje westchnęli i puścili ręce i poszli na swoje połowy. Każdy zajął sobie jakąś dwu piętrówkę z kimś i raczej dość szybko również położyli się do snu. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chcą zabawy na nowo? To ją dostaną. Przyczepa prowadzącej Załamana siedziała w swoim jacuzzi i płakała. Tori: No więc.. jestem zła! Miała w jednej ręce zdjęcie Hanka. Tori: Dlaczego ona okazał się aż takim dupkiem! Rzuciła jego zdjęciem wybijając szybę. Bucky który kończył papierki podszedł. Bucky: Nie masz się co przejmować to przeszłość. Każdego by dobiła taka zdrada. Tori: Mam się za co obwiniać. Płakała dlaej , ale nagle zauważyła kamerzystę. Tori: Filmujecie to? Jak możecie. Nagle zasłoniła swoją twarz. Bucky kazał przekręcić kamerę na niego. Bucky: Cóż.. więc to na tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku. Mogliście przez chwilę poznać naszą cudowną dwudziestkę która spędzi kilka ładnych tygodni na naszym planie. Mam nadzieję że już kogoś polubiliście, bo nieoczekiwanie będą niespodzianki. Wyłączył kamea i się ściemniło. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki